


Feelings

by Albertdoesnteatglass



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albertdoesnteatglass/pseuds/Albertdoesnteatglass
Summary: He loved him. But now all he could do was support him.





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> It's sad boy hours y'all

It hurt. Kenny hadn't always known he loved Elmer, but after a while he realized the feelings were there. He always thought about him, wanting to hold him, and keep him safe for the rest of forever. He never noticed the feelings slowly blooming in his chest, until one day it exploded and he realized he loved him more than anything. It hurt when his best friend told him about his boyfriend, someone he'd never met before this, Albert. He was happy for them, but worried for Elmer. Nobody deserved him.

Now he sits, watching them, talking, holding each other, happy. He knew Elmer needed him as a friend, so he did the only thing he could. He had to support his friend. Fake the smiles, fake the joy until he could really be happy for his friend, and be ready for if something happened to the relationship to comfort him.

**Author's Note:**

> Every comment/kudos brings me a little further out of the void
> 
> My Tumblr: Albertdoesnteatglass


End file.
